


Deprived

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been so long, Hank. So long. So long since I’ve kissed someone, <i>touched</i> someone,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: contains DOFP spoilers relating to Charles.

“Kiss me,” Charles says suddenly one day, causing Hank to furrow his brow

 

“I’m sorry?” Hank says, confused and unsure if he heard the Prof- _Charles_ right

 

“I said,” Charles starts, getting up from where he’s sitting and moves to stand in front of Hank, looking up into Hank’s blue eyes with his own hazy, drug filled eyes “ _Kiss me Hank_ ,”

 

“Charles, you’re not in your right mind. Why don’t you sit back down and I’ll go get you some food or something,” Hank said, backing away from Charles and awkwardly adjusting his glasses.

 

“No,” Charles said simply and stubbornly

 

Hank gave Charles a disapproving look and was about to open his mouth to protest further, when Charles closed the space inbetween them, leaned up on his tip-toes, and pressed his lips to Hank’s.

 

Hank pushed Charles away and stumbled backwards, sputtering. “Hey, hey, hey! This...that’s not...we can’t do that,”

 

“Why not?” Charles asked, walking towards Hank once again and placing a hand on his chest. “It’s been so long, Hank. So long. So long since I’ve kissed someone, _touched_ someone,”

 

“I...I...touch you all the time though Charles,” Hank said, shaking his head a little and searching for something in Charles’ eyes but only being met with his usual off-kilter look, a side effect of the drugs and alcohol.

 

Charles chuckled at that “Oh, I think you know that that’s not the kind of touching I’m talking about,”

 

Hank gulped as Charles began moving forward again, and captured his mouth in a kiss. He decided to just let Charles kiss him, he even began to kiss back a little bit, mostly just to humor him. God knows the guy has been through enough pain and rejection to last a lifetime. Hank would let him have this, even if he wasn’t exactly comfortable with his former professor sticking his tongue down his throat.

 

Eventually Charles broke the kiss so that they could both breathe, and Hank looks down at him and is surprised to see that he has the tiniest bit of a smile on his face.

 

“Thank you, Hank,” Charles says “but...we’re not quite finished yet, now are we?” he continued, his smile twisting into something far more mischievous.

 

And that was how Hank McCoy wound up lying naked and face down on Charles Xavier’s couch while the older man pounded into him.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Hank you feel so good. You feel so fucking good, you tight little thing _goddamn_ ,” Charles panted as he fucked him as if it was the last thing he’d ever do.

 

‘ _He really is sex deprived_ ’ Hank thought as he squeezed his eyes shut, whether he was trying to get away from the situation or trying to focus on the feeling of having a cock filling up his ass for the first time, even he didn’t know.

 

Suddenly Charles hit a certain spot inside of Hank and his eyes snapped open and he let out a sudden gasp

 

“Yeah, you like that? Feels good, doesn’t it? C’mon, make some noise, let me _hear_ you,” Charles snarled, angling himself and Hank so that he slammed into Hank’s prostate with every thrust.

 

“Oh! Oh! Yes, yes, right there Charles, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Hank cried as every inch of his body was overtaken with pleasure

 

Charles reached up and took ahold of the back of Hank’s head, tangling his hand in the short hair “You’re so good, my good boy. I love the way you’re just fucking taking my cock in your tight little hole like it isn’t anything,” he said dirtily.

 

Those words were enough to push Hank over the edge, completely untouched. He came in thick spurts, white cum streaking the brown couch.

 

“Fuck!” Charles exclaimed as he quickened his pace, his thrusts becoming erratic as he got closer and closer to the edge, he’d managed to become somehow even more turned on from watching Hank cum.

 

“I’m gonna fucking cum in your ass, I’m gonna fucking cum so hard and deep in you that it’ll shoot out of your fucking nose,” were Charles’ last words before he was spilling out into Hank’s ass, filling him up with hot cum.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hank whispered as he felt Charles slide out of him.

 

Charles stood up and put his boxers back on before kneeling down beside the couch so he was at eye level with Hank. Charles brushed his hair back and smiled, “Thank you, Hank. I needed that,”

 

Hank nodded “Uh...no problem?” he said, chuckling nervously. He was still coming to grips with the fact that he’d just let his former professor who was 15 years his senior, fuck him and cum in his ass.

 

“I hope maybe we can do this again sometime,” Charles said, giving another brief smile before removing his hand from Hank’s head and wandering off, presumably in search of more alcohol and serum.

 

Hank was left lying on the couch, cum dripping out of his ass, and thinking that he’d really, definitely like to do that again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so yeah I decided to write this b/c I love Hank and Charles' dynamic. And I mean, come on, they lived together and Hank took care of Charles for 10 years straight, I can't just _not_ ship something like that.


End file.
